


busted

by Staymona55



Series: Peter Hale one shot/imagines [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: Your Malia's best friend but can you keep your relationship with her father peter a secret





	busted

There is an unwritten rule book between friends, a list of lines that should never be crossed. However the was one rule you had broken a number of times sleeping with you best friends father! You had started a secret relationship with Peter hale over 6 months ago now, hiding it not only from the pack but your best friend and his daughter Malia.

 

You woke in Peter’s arms after staying the night, you seamed to sleep at his apartment more than your own home lately. When you go to move Peter tightens his grip on you. “good morning sweetheart” he says in his sleepy raspy voice. One of the sexiest sounds you’d ever heard. You smile at him “good morning” you answer stretching a little. “what time is it?” he asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “too early” you groan “my alarm hasn’t even gone off yet” you say about to snuggle back into him, Peter grabs you pulling you onto his chest. You giggled at the sudden movement “good, means extra cuddle time” he laughed rubbing his nose with yours.

 

This what you loved about Peter, behind the egotistical manic, or the monstrous villain. There was also this kind, cute, loving man only you got to see. A special side reserved only for you, and you alone to see. Your lips crashed to his in a loving passionate kiss, his hands slowly ran up and down your body, his fingertips tracing over each carve. You start to kiss down his neck grinding your hips to his, when the loud buzz of your alarm went off.

 

You moaned under your breath getting up to turn it off. As you go to lay back with Peter he starts to sit up a bit. “can’t we just stay here in bed all day” you whine. Peter kisses the top of your head “I wish we could but I’m already a bad influence on you, I can’t have you missing more classes too” he laughed. Pouting at him you watch as he gets out of bed walking towards the bathroom. You couldn’t help stir at his well toned body, the chest hair you loved to play with, the way his muscles flexed when he stretched at the end off the bed.

 

When you got up and showered Peter had made you pancakes, you loved how the big bad wolf could actually cook and not just okay food but some of the best dishes you’d ever tried. After breakfast Peter offered to drive you to school, this wasn’t just him being a good boyfriend but also a cover for your secret relationship.

 

After spending the night with Peter, the other werewolf’s of the pack would definitely notice Peter’s sent on you so you created the cover, Peter giving you a lift of a morning to explain the sent. You pulled up to the school, Peter put his hand on your thigh giving it a gentle squeeze, it took everything from both of you not to lean in and kiss each other. “will I see you tonight?” he asking in a hopeful tone. You smiled putting your hand on his, “I have a study session after school but I can come over after that” you explain. “good I’ll cook” he said knowing you wouldn’t pass up a meal at his. Getting out the car you look seeing Malia, Scott and stiles walking towards you. “thanks Peter your great for dropping me off” you say loud changing into character for them to see.

 

Malia says hi to you and Peter before he drives away. “it’s still crazy seeing you get out of his car I know you only live round the corner from him but still its strange him doing it” stiles says. You roll your eyes “shut up stiles he’s nice enough to give me a lift you don’t have to twist it” you say defensively. The 4 of you walk into school meeting Lydia.

 

After the final bell goes you head to the library to meet your friends. “hey y/n, what you doing tonight?” Malia asked you. “I have my mum wants my help” you answer. “well me, Scott, Lydia and stiles are going the pictures do you want to come” she asked. Shaking your head “I can’t I have already said I would but maybe next time” you smiled. Lying to Malia was something you hated but needed to do.

 

Packing your stuff away you hear Scott and Malia talking. “how come y/n not coming?” he said. “something about helping her mum but I think it’s a lie” Malia said, you needed to get better at lying to her you think. You hear Lydia next “I think she feels lonely she’s the only single one with two couples maybe she doesn’t want to come because she hasn’t got a date and doesn’t want feel like a 3rd or in this case 5th wheel” Lydia offered.

 

Your eavesdropping stopped when you got a text from Peter cooking your favorite for dinner, see you soon - love P. You smiled at the message trying to control you heartbeat before any of the werewolf’s noticed a change.

***

Dinner was amazing, Peter truly was an unbelievable cook. You both sat on his couch with a bottle of wine watching a movie. The movie was boring and you had another form of entertainment in mind. Moving your head you start kissing along his neck, Peter hummed low “what are you doing” he said, with a smirk on his face. “oh nothing” you say back now kissing along his jawline, slowly moving to straddle his lap kissing his lips.

 

Peter kissed you back, his hands sliding up your thighs to your ass squeezing it. Moaning at the feeling, Peter took the chance to slip his tongue past your lips. Your hands moved from his shoulders to the back of his hair gripping and pulling. Peter started kissing down your neck, growling into your skin at the feeling of your hair pulling. His hands coming under your shirt tracing circles over your bra. You started to grind your hips down on him, already feeling him getting hard beneath you.

 

Peter looked at you with nothing but lust in his eyes “don’t start something you can’t finish sweetheart”. You smirked “who said I wasn’t finishing” you said lifting off your shirt, then stood up sliding off your skirt. You stood in your soft blue underwear set. Peter lifted his hands pulling you back onto his lap, undoing the clasp of your bra, he pushing the straps down throwing it across the room. He stirred at your boobs growling “beautiful” a wicked smile flashed on his face before his teeth bit down on your right breast his tongue soothing your hardened bud. His hand grabbing the other squeezing and kneading it making you moan gently. You reached down pulling up Peter’s v-neck over his head.

 

Your hands ran over his chest, pushing him so he was laying down on the couch. Your lips kiss down his chest while you undo his jeans. Peter lifted himself up as you pulled down his pants and boxes, to release his throbbing cock.

Peter looks down at you waiting to see what you was going to do next. He always thought it was cute when you tried to take control. He knew he wouldn’t let it last long, he was too much of an alpha for that but for now he’d let you think you was in control.

 

His cute thoughts vanished when he felt you lick a slow, teasing strip up his shaft swilling your tongue over and around the tip. Looking up you see him watching you intensely, making a show of it you keep your eyes lock onto his, you use your finger to wipe his pre cum, bringing it to your lips sucking it clean.

 

Peter bit his lip groaning at the sheer desire he had for you right now. You give him a cheeky wink, dipping your head back down taking him in your mouth. Peter’s head rolled back moaning as you bobbed your head faster, your hand reaching down to massage his balls. The sounds coming from Peter was turning you on more, you rub your thighs together trying to create some friction. His hand came to your hair, gripping it, but not forcing you. Your mouth was like a heavenly sin to him, he knew if you kept going he’d cum sooner then he wanted to.

 

“stop. your too good at that, I’ll cum now if you don’t” he said pulling your head from him, sitting up kissing you. Peter flips you over so your now laying down, with him over you. He started kissing and biting marks into your neck, his thumb rubbing over your clit his fingers sliding inside you. Peter hummed “your already so wet for me sweetheart” his voice gravely, making your head swim along with the pleasure his hand was giving you too. He moved a little so he could kiss a trail down your stomach, his teeth caught the waistband of your panties. Slowly dragging them down, he took them off throwing them behind him somewhere. He slowly started to kiss and nip his way back up your thighs.

 

You couldn’t take it anymore, you wanted, no needed him now. “Peter fuck the foreplay off I want you, now” you said in a needy tone. Peter smirking “as you wish sweetheart” he said moving himself between your legs. You felt his tip tease your entrance, as he leans in to kiss you.

 

You moan against his lips as his pushes his cock deeper into you, once all the way in he stays still giving you change to adjust to his size. You rock your hips encouraging him to move. Peter pulls almost the whole way out before quickly thrusting back in. His pace was fast you quickly matching your movements with his. With each of his thrusts you could feel the build up of pleasure. Your nails scratched down his back, as your fingertips came back up memorizing every muscle, line and vain on his body. He grabbed your legs lifting then over his shoulders, this new angle, and his increasing speed and roughness made your moan louder. A mix of yes, oh fuck and his name was all you could get out.

 

You could feel the coil of pressure build in your stomach, your walls starting to tighten as your orgasam grow closer. Peter knew your body and its reactions well enough now to know you were close, his hand came to your clit pushing you over the edge. Your scream his name as you cum around him.

 

You and Peter had been so caught up in each other, he didn’t hear anyone outside his door. Peter was still on top of you, your legs over his shoulder screaming his name when the door opened. A scream came from Malia who was stood at the door way, wide eyed and in shock at catching her father having sex. She quickly turned around to fast the other way. You and Peter scrambled to get dressed Peter handed you his tee-shirt to wear while he found his jeans.

 

“are you decent yet?” Malia asked as you pulled your skirt back up. “y…yeah we are” you answer shyly. Malia spins fast then before at the sound of your voice “y/n” she shouts in disbelief “your sleeping with my dad” she said in the snottiest way possible, “like really with my fucking dad. Y/n your my best friend how can you do this, he’s like twice your age. What is this just a hook up thing or something?” that bit she shouted at Peter not believing he could or did care about you more then just sex. Her face turned back to you,“ y/n really how did this even happen” her tone was angry and a little disgusted as she rambled on. You didn’t know what to do or say, so you shrugged your shoulder, looking down at the floor. Kind of hanging your head in shame.

 

Peter saw this and felt hurt seeing you like that, sand and ashamed. He took a step closer now stood right behind you, putting his arms around your waist, pulling you into his chest. “no, y/n isn’t sleeping with your dad” he started to say, mimicking the same attitude Malia had used with you. “where going out with each other, we have for 6 months now, we love each other” he said putting more meaning into the last part.

 

Your head snapped up to him, he looked down smiling at you “is this true do you love him? ” she asked you still with disbelief in her voice. You looked at Malia than back at Peter. You’d never said the love word to each other before you had always felt it, Peter’s eyebrows started to frown a little, worry creeping over his face because you hadn’t answered yet.  
“you do love me right?” he stated but it sounded more like a question. A question of confirmation. “yes, I do love him Malia” you answer still looking into Peter’s eyes, “I always have” you finish this time your words were for Peter only.

 

He dipped his head down kissing you “I mean y/n I really do love you” he says trying to make sure you knew how he felt, before passionately kissing you again. “ugh, I know I don’t have a say in this but can you please not do that in front of me” she cried. Making you pull back from his kiss laughing. Malia smiled at you still looking a bit unsure, you walked over to her “are you sure your okay with this” you ask worried about your friendship, she nodded “yeah it’s a bit weird but I’m okay I’ll get used to it I guess, just don’t expect me to start calling you mum” she joked still mentally accepting the situation. You laughed “of course not your still my best friend” you say back. Malia went to go out the door when Peter called her. “hey, you bust in here for something before, what was it?” he asked “it was nothing we thought y/n was missing she wasn’t at home and didn’t answer her phone. I was going to ask you to help us find her, now I your safe I’m going to try and burn out the image of you both having sex, see you in school tomorrow y/n” she said before leaving you with Peter.

 

You and Peter sat back on the couch the movie you had started almost over, you couldn’t help but feel happy and relieved you didn’t have to lie anymore and could be happy with your alpha wolf.


End file.
